<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Britrock (or how Stormer and Kimber started dating) by Kujo1597</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600812">Britrock (or how Stormer and Kimber started dating)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597'>Kujo1597</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Closer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what it takes to figure out who you love is an explosion, and then almost getting married. This is how Kimber came to realize she had romantic feelings for Stormer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Closer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Britrock (or how Stormer and Kimber started dating)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unexpected explosion.</p><p>Then again, what explosion is expected if you didn’t set it off?</p><p>Craig and Stormer got trapped inside, and The Blue Bloods along with Aja rushed in to save them. They both made it out in one piece and Stormer was sat in a chair and saying that her leg really hurts. Kimber stood behind Stormer giving her words of support as she was given a glass of water.</p><p>“That was terrifying,” Kimber said with her hands on Stormer’s shoulders, she’s here, and she’s okay. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Shaken,” Stormer replied, and she sounded it too. “And a little relieved that nobody’s blamed me.”</p><p>“Why would anybody blame you?” Kimber asked.</p><p>“Because things tend to blow up when Misfits are involved.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no way you’d risk killing your brother, or yourself. Also. YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!”</p><p>Stormer laughed. “Yeah I have a brother. We never mentioned it because of the rivalry going on between my group and yours.”</p><p>“Is that why he dropped out of the running to be our drummer?”</p><p>“Is it?” Apparently that was news to Stormer.</p><p>“He said he was doing it to avoid conflicts.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense. Craig’s pretty protective of me.”</p><p>“So I gotta watch out, huh?” Kimber giggled.</p><p>“Nah…” Stormer waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>Kimber noticed movement from Jem, she was talking to Mason and practically pacing.</p><p>“I guess that’s my cue,” Kimber said with a cute little pout then she pointed at Jem. “She looks like she’s about to do something about this disaster. We’ll talk later, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Stormer said as she put her hand on Kimber’s with a smile.</p><p>Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.</p><p>“Shana, stay here with Aja and Craig. C'mon Kimber,” Jem’s voice rang out.</p><p>And Kimber was right, Jem asked for her help. Raya came along too and a part of Kimber wished that had been enough for her sister.</p><p>And she also wished that Jem gave Stormer at least a little care.</p><p>Fortunately Shana made sure to check up on Stormer and helped Craig meet back up with his sister.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Some hours later Kimber came into the room Stormer was resting in.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Kimber asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Pretty well,” Stormer replied. “I can move my leg now and it only hurts a little. So I should get going and meet up with my band. Figure out what they’re up to.”</p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that,” Kimber sat down the chair next to Stormer’s couch. “They’re doing dishes right now.”</p><p>“Dishes?” Stormer repeated and stared at Kimber as if she’d grown a second head. “They’re doing dishes? What’d I miss?”</p><p>“Oh gosh,” Kimber took a breath, this was going to take a while. “So, Mason was going to become the Earl of Wissex when he turned 21. His uncle didn’t want that to happen and had a bomb planted in the club. So that’s what happened there. The Misfits didn’t know about this but I mention it because Jetta and her parents worked with the uncle to trick Pizzazz into buying the manor and while they were staying in there they broke a lot of things and need to work off the damages somehow. So now they’re doing dishes as punishment.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Stormer rubbed her temples. “I’m so glad I stayed out of that one… Why would Jetta and her parents be working with the bitter uncle?”</p><p>“I dunno, Pizzazz yelled something about Jetta being a ‘dirty liar’ and ‘this isn’t even your house’ as they were getting escorted to the kitchen.”</p><p>“If that’s true then I’m guessing that little scheme was Jetta trying to convince everybody that she’s as rich as she says she is. Roxy never believed her.”</p><p>“I’ll never understand people like that,” Kimber leaned back with her arms crossed. “Why would you want to make friends based off of a lie? Pretending to be rich isn’t even a little white lie. <em>Like hiding the fact that you have a brother is.” </em></p><p>“Sheesh, you are not going to let that go.”</p><p>“You didn’t even have to say who he was. You could have just said you had an older brother. There’s so many conversations we could have had about little sibling stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah but I know you, you would have asked what his name is and I would have had to come up with something on the spot. I’m not great at lying.”</p><p>“Craig’s such a common name!”</p><p>“Okay fine, maybe I should have mentioned having a brother. But now you do know, so we can have those chats.”</p><p>“And we will,” Kimber poked Stormer on the forehead. “But we have to do it later. I have a benefit concert to get ready for.”</p><p>“To pay off the damages to the manor?”</p><p>“You betcha,” Kimber nodded and then stood up to give Stormer a hug. “Get well soon, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I will,” Stormer said into Kimber’s shoulder, she couldn’t help smiling. “Good luck with your concert.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You broke up with Sean?” Stormer asked over a nice little lunch with Kimber. They got together to help each other with songwriting. “How come?”</p><p>“Well…” Kimber waved her fry around as she talked. “I thought about things a bit and realized that I’m just not cut out for a long distance relationship. I like hugs and kisses and getting spun around. Letters and phone calls can’t do those things.”</p><p>Kimber threw her fry into her mouth and picked up a couple more.</p><p>“You can kiss a letter and spin around with that,” Stormer said with a shrug, she took a bite out of her burger.</p><p>“That’s not the same,” Kimber said with one of her cute pouts. “And I don’t know, I like the stability Sean gave me; I wasn’t constantly worried about him like I was with Jeff. But I hate to say it, he’s kind of boring. Cute and sweet, but boring. A girl can only go to the arcade so many times.”</p><p>Stormer snorted. “Pizzazz thinks he’s boring too. But apparently he used to be quite the bad boy.”</p><p>“No!” Kimber gaped at Stormer, she then shook her head. “Okay, I’m getting off track. So where I was going with this is that there’s somebody here in town who is cute and sweet, and also just the right amount of exciting. I care about them and they make my heart go all pitter-patter when I’m around them.”</p><p>“Who’s that?” Stormer asked as she took a sip of her cola.</p><p>“You,” Kimber replied simply.</p><p>Stormer choked on her drink. “Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you,” Kimber confirmed it as she handed Stormer a couple napkins to clean herself up with. “I wasn’t sure if I should tell you because you know… I don’t know if you’re single or even, well…”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I am,” Stormer coughed into the napkins. “To both of those. And uh…” Her face felt like it was on fire. “I feel the same way about you.”</p><p>“We’ll have to talk more about it somewhere private, I hope you understand,” Kimber said as she jerked her head towards a group of people who were staring.</p><p>“Yeah I get it,” Stormer discreetly looked over.</p><p>Lunch was finished with a slightly awkward air hanging over it. Neither person could think of anything except for the sudden confession.</p><p>‘Somewhere more private’ ended up being the park. Because it was during school hours there weren’t too many people hanging around so any conversation wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p>“So,” Stormer was the first to talk. “Why me?”</p><p><em>“That’s</em> what you ask?” Kimber looked at Stormer incredulously. “Have some more confidence, geeze.”</p><p>“No, no,” Stormer waved her hands. “I mean, yes, I could probably use a little more confidence. But I mean, well, I-I dunno. When you mentioned being interested in somebody over lunch I was expecting a big handsome guy. Since that seems to be your type. I’m kind of the opposite of that.”</p><p>“Fair,” Kimber rested her chin in her hand. “That’s pretty much all I’ve dated for as long as you’ve known me. I haven’t even been interested in any girl before you. But back in London, after that explosion I was so terrified that I lost you. I couldn’t imagine us no longer meeting up to talk and just be friends. At the time I didn’t really know what that meant. I thought it was just y’know, bestie stuff.”</p><p>“Ah, right, ‘bestie stuff,’” Stormer nodded her head. “So what changed?”</p><p>“After I broke up with Sean I did a little soul searching,” Kimber giggled. “That sounds so much more mature than it was. It was more that I read through my diary and I noticed how much I talked about our lunches together and going shopping and how fun that was, and then I reached our time in London and I went on for so long about what happened there. And gosh, that’s when it hit me that I was smitten. You know I have a framed picture of us.”</p><p>“I do too,” Stormer said. “It’s next to my bed, as you do with a framed picture of you and your ‘bestie.’”</p><p>Kimber laughed. “Mine’s on my bedside table too. Maybe that should have been my first hint that I was interested in you romantically.”</p><p>“I get me being clueless because all this is new to me. But you?”</p><p>“Be nice. I haven’t had many girls as friends outside of my family.”</p><p>“You haven’t? But you’re so sweet and nice.”</p><p>“Well, I <em>have</em> had friends in school. We took pictures in photo booths and I’d tack them up on a corkboard. But we kind of lost touch, especially when Jem and the Holograms started. I travel around so much now. And there’s Jem’s budding film career. She can’t be in a movie without The Holograms because the producers always want us to provide the soundtrack.”</p><p>“So I guess we both know that we’re interested in each other,” Stormer stated. “So… me being into girls isn’t exactly a secret. Which means I don’t think I have too much to worry about other than how my group would feel about me dating ‘the enemy’ or whatever. How about you?”</p><p>Kimber sighed heavily. “I knew we had to discuss this at some point… So, my friends and family would most likely be okay with us being a couple. But because you’re the first girl I’ve been attracted to I kind of want to… Gosh, how do I say this? I want to be sure I guess. That you know, what I’m feeling is romantic so I’d want to date you for a while before coming out to them.”</p><p>“Yeah I understand,” Stormer said with a kind smile. “I’ve kind of always had a feeling that I’m a lesbian so I can’t really give you any advice or anything for this.”</p><p>“Then there’s the media,” the other shoe had dropped. “My relationships have a history of being the topic of certain magazines. And it’s awful every time that happens. That might be the biggest reason why we should probably keep things under wraps.”</p><p>Stormer frowned. “I still feel bad about your diary getting leaked.”</p><p>“But you’re the one who told me that Cool Trash had it. Don’t worry about it, I was upset at the time, but I’m not mad at you about it. You kind of stayed out of that whole mess.”</p><p>“I just didn’t feel comfortable with everybody going through your diary. Those are your private thoughts; they shouldn’t be broadcast like that. But I have to admit, I do admire how you turned that whole thing around with your song about how important your diary is to you. I don’t think I’d have the guts to do that myself.”</p><p>Kimber brushed back a lock of her hair with a smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“So how do we start?” Stormer looked completely lost.</p><p>“Start what?”</p><p>“Dating, I guess,” Stormer replied with a shrug.</p><p>“We don’t really need to change much,” Kimber said. “I guess we just start going to nicer restaurants than McDonalds. But in the end all that’s really going to change is us saying we’re a couple. And eventually we’ll start kissing of course.”</p><p>Stormer nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>“There’s also something we should cover before we make everything official,” Kimber took a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. “Okay, so my track record is a little messy and I wanna do something different. I think we should go into this with complete honesty about what we want.”</p><p>“How businesslike,” Stormer smirked.</p><p>“I know!” Kimber shook out her hands with a laugh. “I feel like Jerrica. But obviously I’ve been doing <em>something</em> wrong. Stormer, I’m only nineteen and I have an ex-fiancé, I almost had two! If I didn’t get such cold feet with the first one I might have accepted that second proposal. And there’s been fist-fights because I double-booked dates. That’s the main reason I want to do it this way. I didn’t take the relationships as seriously as those guys obviously did.”</p><p>“Uh...” Stormer didn’t know where exactly to start. “Honesty is good. And if I’m going to be honest with you then I guess I should say that I’ve never been in love before. A little attraction here and there, but nothing I’d call love.”</p><p>“Never?” Kimber stared at Stormer.</p><p>“Never!” Stormer’s breathing sped up. “I-I started to think that there was something seriously wrong with me. Everybody around me has fallen in love. But me? Never.”</p><p>Kimber placed her hands on Stormer’s shoulders. “You are the way you are. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“I suppose... So more honesty, me and Roxy are a little flirty with each other sometimes. But it’s all just good fun between friends and nothing romantic there.”</p><p>“Once we start dating, will we be exclusive? I mean besides what you and Roxy have going on. I don’t care if you two flirt a little.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, and, even more honesty. There might have been a couple times where me and Roxy were drunk and kissed. Like, <em>a lot.”</em></p><p>“Um, <em>okay. </em>That is one thing you’ve done that I haven’t. So you can put that feather in your cap. I don’t mind too much, but maybe try to cut back on the kissing a little.”</p><p>“Sure, like I said it was only a couple times," Stormer said then after a little thought she spoke again. “It might be for the best if we do let each other see other people at first at least. And maybe so you can get some heat off of you if the media catches wind of our relationship.”</p><p>“Oh how underhanded,” Kimber gave Stormer a sly look. “Maybe you <em>do</em> belong in The Misfits. I was actually thinking that we’d be exclusive because jealousy is kind of a problem I’ve had, and seen.”</p><p>“Rio?”</p><p>“Rio. And Jerrica and Jem.”</p><p>“You wanna talk messes? There’s that whole thing,” Stormer chuckled. “And now Riot is involved.”</p><p>She couldn’t help it, Kimber giggled. “Yeah... but let’s not get into it. That’s my sister’s business.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“It’s good know that you’re okay with me seeing other people,” Kimber took another breath. “But I don’t plan on it. I both like and hate your idea of me using a guy as a smokescreen. It’s smart but boy Stormer, is it ever a dirty trick. I’d feel horrible for him.”</p><p>“Well,” Stormer shrugged. “You could be honest to him about it. Maybe not say <em>why exactly</em> but let him know that there’s nothing between you. Or have me track somebody down in one of the gay bars I go to. Maybe he’d need a little smokescreen too.”</p><p>“I’m starting to see you in a different light,” a devilish expression flashed on Kimber’s features. “I kind of like it.”</p><p>“Now who’s underhanded?” Playfulness danced in Stormer’s eyes.</p><p>“Is it underhanded if it’s mutually beneficial?”</p><p>“We shouldn’t let your band hear you talking like that. They’d make sure we’d never see each other again.”</p><p>Kimber struck a dramatic pose. “Caught between two bands with a fierce rivalry. The poor innocent girl from the bubblegum pink one corrupted by the terrible punk rocker.”</p><p>“The two of them deciding to go against the world because their love is stronger than any feud,” Stormer matched Kimber’s energy. “And the punk starts to learn how to be soft and loving. But nobody will ever know-“</p><p>“-Because both of their groups forbade their love and the two ran off together in the hopes of finding a place where their love can flourish-”</p><p>“-Travel and travel they did, and they expressed how they feel in the only way they could, song.”</p><p>“It was the only way they could make ends meet, but alas, they still needed to keep everything subtext.”</p><p>“For if it became just plain text too soon, it would be the end for them.”</p><p>“And the day did come too soon and all they could do was… kiss.”</p><p>By this point Kimber and Stormer’s noses were touching and they had each other in an embrace. Then, their lips softly met. Kimber’s cheeks flushed and she cracked up.</p><p>“Where did that come from?” She asked through the giggles.</p><p>“Okay, confession time. I <em>may have been</em> kind of a dork back in high school.”</p><p>“‘May have been?’” Kimber repeated. “Stormer, I am saying this with so much love in my heart. You’re still kind of a dork sometimes.”</p><p>“Great,” Stormer said with an eye-roll.</p><p>Kimber took Stormer’s hands into her own with a warm smile. “It’s a good thing, honest. And don’t worry, I won’t go around telling people. I know you have a reputation to maintain.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Stormer returned Kimber’s smile.</p><p>Kimber checked her watch and frowned. “Aawww, is it time already? I have a rehearsal to get to.”</p><p>“Alright,” Stormer gave Kimber a peck on the cheek. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kimber gave Stormer one last little hug and then rushed off with a wave shouting “I’ll call you!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kimber was light on her feet when she met up with the other Holograms. She bounced with each step and couldn’t stop humming.</p><p>Shana and Aja exchanged a knowing glance; they’ve seen Kimber like this plenty of times before.</p><p>“You’re absolutely on cloud nine right now huh Kimber,” Raya said. “Something good must have happened.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Kimber rested her cheeks in her hands and dreamily looked forward.</p><p>“Oh Kimber, good to see you,” Jerrica said as she stepped into the room, then she noticed Kimber’s face but decided to not say anything.</p><p>It was actually kind of nice to see her like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The part about Stormer being the one who gave Kimber the note saying that Cool Trash has Kimber's diary is from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705">Her Little Secret by LJC.</a> I just really like that idea and incorporated it into this fanfic a little. </p><p>You know that meme of the two buff arms giving each other a "manly" handshake? Imagine that with the text on one arm being "ace people" and the other "aro people" and in the middle it says "thinking there's something wrong with them before finding out about asexuality and aromantism." </p><p>Anyway, I always enjoy picturing how my ships end up dating and this is no exception. God I love Stimber. It's also fun to imagine them trying to decide what to tell people when they ask "so how did you two meet?" Because what a mess. Technically they met at Battle of the Bands in the park, but their first time actually talking was when everybody got stranded on the island. Which is a story and a half. And they became friends when they both got into big arguments with their respective bands. </p><p>Yeah, I may have imagined the Phillips siblings bringing their girlfriends home for Christmas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>